Mess
by Kabooshka
Summary: The Doctor soon discovers that having a disorganised person on the TARDIS is not the best idea in the world when it comes to walking in straight lines.


A pair of large feet which where each inside dark leather boots of their own struggled to find a clear path across the glass floor in the gigantic control room of the TARDIS. The Doctor had his arms out as if he were a tight rope walker in a circus to try and gain some extra balance in his journey to the central console, however his bird like appearance evidently didn't help as he tripped over a pair of tangled tights that rapped around his ankles and sent him flying forward as his tweed jacket opened out behind his body in the sudden flow of air. He span his arms at his sides to try and reverse gravity but this made the matter worse as his feet stayed planted together firmly thanks to the tights and his arms became trapped beneath his body so he fell flat forward on top of a pile of clothes. The timelord lay there for several seconds before making an attempt to move.

He started by lifting his head up and blowing his long brown hair out of his face through the corner of his mouth despite the fact that it stubbornly fell across his eyes again several seconds later. His hands pressed down on the surface beneath him and the young looking man slowly walked them backwards while applying his weight to his feet. A couple of times he slipped on stray bits of clothing and in one circumstance a very long scarf which could have belonged to his fourth regeneration.

At any rate when the Amy made an appearance in the room she stood there for several seconds admiring the view of the Doctors rear in the air before coughing and leaning against the doorway. She smirked as his face looked out from under his arm pit and the aliens eyes enlarged, his surprise causing him to fall again and this time landing on his head and smashing it against a pair of high heels which made him become more angry and instead of wasting time painstakingly getting up he flails around a bit before finding his feet and using them. The Doctor needlessly brushes off his trousers before straightening his bow tie and holding his hands behind his back. 'Amy, I thought I told you to tidy up,'

Amy tilts her head slightly while looking off into the distance and smiling before replying: 'well, I did,' her Scottish accent slightly teasing.

He attempts to walk closer to her but yet again one of his feet gets stuck on something so he stays put 'I don't know what tidy is in your dictionary Amelia but in mine it means...' he looks around as if the correct word will appear in the air in front of him before settling on the word 'tidy!' and waving his hands a bit to make it different.

Amy frowns at his hands as if he is acting strangely moves to the TARDIS screen while the Doctor stutters at her walking so smoothly across his beloved ship which has become a jungle to her belongings.

'Aren't you listening?' he tries to follow and slides on one of jumpers which carries him closer to her 'How can you be so disorganised?' while feeling for his sonic screwdriver in his pocket. He eventually finds it and points it in the direction of the viewer to turn it off.

'Hey!' the Scottish girl whirls towards him and her green eyes are puzzled before they look at the Doctors shoulder and they glint with amusement at what they see there. She can't take him seriously after that until he finally asks what is so funny. She points at his shoulder and he looks down while moving his head away to get a better look- he soon regrets this though as he lunges backwards and attempts to whack the bra off his shoulder acting as if it is some poisonous insect which is trying to infect his timelord veins.

Of course this sudden act of movement causes him to fall over again and he races to get up to regain some of the little dignity he has left. When he is standing on his own two feet looking slightly more dishevelled than usual he stays still for a moment before saying calmly and rationally 'We need a bigger TARDIS'.


End file.
